


starts in my toes

by buhnebeest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I got Esteban on look-out, ma’am, we have ten minutes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	starts in my toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybee592](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



“James…”

“I got Esteban on look-out, ma’am, we have ten minutes.” 

“ _Steve’s_ outside—?”

“Just a moment of your time, ma’am.”

Shepard sighs, pressing her lips together to hide the beginnings of a smile. Uselessly, it turns out, because James’ smirk turns victorious as he sways further into her personal space; big hands coming down to grip her hips, trapping her in place. Shepard exhales, loud in the crackling silence around them, and lets herself lean back into him, savoring the feel of him steady and sure, and the sound of his approving murmur, breath hot against her ear: _that’s good, ma’am, relax._

Shepard lets her head fall back to rest against James’ shoulder, putting her own hands over his, twining their fingers together. “All right, you have your moment. What do you want to do with it?”

“I’d like to file a complaint,” he murmurs, dragging their joined right hands over to rest low on her belly. She hums a question, smiling preemptively. 

“My Commander is a grade-A dynamite bombshell and it’s fucking with my combat effectiveness.”

Shepard snorts, sagging further into his body, letting him take her weight for a while. “It hasn't compromised you so far. I’m sure you’ll pull yourself together, Lieutenant.”

James hums, pressing a soft little kiss to her temple. “My Commander hasn't slept in 36 hours,” he continues quietly, worry barely hidden underneath the flirtatious tone of his voice. 

Shepard groans softly. She has no real concept of time anymore these days; it probably really has been that long. “James—”

“And I booked us,” James starts, carefully cupping their joined hands over the crotch of her cammies, “a really big bed on the Citadel.”

Shepard barks a shaky laugh. “You did?”

“Oh, yeah.” He grinds his palm slowly against her pussy, a warm even pressure that is somehow the most perfect fucking thing she’s ever felt. She can feel James’ knuckles shifting under the palm of her hand. “It’s an elcor mattress. You ever slept on one?”

“No.” 

“Then you’re in for a treat, ma’am. Close your eyes.” James’ mouth is whisper-close to her skin, almost-not-quite a kiss. Shepard closes her eyes and tries not to shiver. “It’s morning. The window is open so you can hear the Presidium waves. You’re spread out face-first in this huge goddamn bed, fluffy sheets pooled around your waist. They’re soft as fuck, Lola, they feel good on your skin.”

Shepard laughs, a little breathlessly, because James’ fingers are opening her fly. She can almost see it on the back of her eyelids. Sheets kicked to the foot of the bed. Curtain open to show off the way James’ skin glows in the morning sunlight. Her fingertips tracing the lines of the tattoos on James’ chest, his upper thigh. “Are you trying to seduce me with bedding?”

“Trying?” James strokes her slowly, his touch almost too light, a tease to match his tone of voice. Dry, dragging touches, and Shepard is for once glad for her combat boots and the way they hide how her toes curl. “And stop interrupting, ma’am,” James tacks on sternly. “I’m having a moment.”

“Oh, excuse me. As you were.” 

“Thank you.” He pauses a moment, reaching further between her legs, gathering some slick on his fingertips before going back to her clit. He strokes her a while, nice and slow, until she can feel the tension seeping out of her bones, replaced instead with honey-soft warmth. 

“I won't let you lie like that alone, though,” James said quietly. “How can I? I can barely keep my hands off you when you’re all tucked up in your cammies like a prude little Victorian lady, let alone naked and soft and sleepy. I’d barely know where to start.” 

Shepard smiles, turning her head to kiss his stubble-rough cheek. “You’d know.” 

He hums, hand between her leg cupping her pussy possessively, middle finger slowly easing inside her. Shepard gasps softly, thighs trembling. She’s been wound so tight the sudden absence of stress is doing half the work for him. Not that he needs it. 

“Maybe I would, at that,” James agrees. He’s quiet after that, focused solely on bringing her off, lovingly stroking her clit till she comes. Shepard pushes her face in his neck to muffle the moans she can’t swallow, letting herself melt into sensation. 

After, when she’s boneless and panting in his arms, James zips her up carefully, pressing little kisses to her temple. 

“Definitely time for another couple moments when we board, no?” he asks, cuddling her close. 

“Yeah.” Shepard sighs. “You can have a couple.”


End file.
